Marry Christmas
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: New beginnings, surprises, shared happiness. They would never forget the wonderful time that was Christmas of X796. (Lyredy, Gruvia, Jerza and AlBis) (Fluff) (Fic Exchange)


**Hello, dearest readers. **

**I wrote this one-shot for JfangirlD as a Christmas gift. I was so happy that she wanted me to write Lyredy since I adore them 😍**

**Of course, I also took the opportunity to include Gruvia and Jerza too 😏 **

**I hope you're in the mood for some fluff! 😆**

* * *

**_December 24th, X796._**

Fairy Tail's guild hall was blooming once guests arrived for the infamous Christmas Party that would be hosted there this year. On the left corner of the room, standing beside their appointed table, Gray and Juvia chatted with Meredy.

"Are you sure about this?" Meredy asked, nervous.

"Yes." Juvia offered a reassuring smile.

"He'll never see it coming." Gray chuckled and the 11 months old in his arms yawned.

"Looks like someone's getting tired." Meredy smiled at her nephew.

Silver started babbling while reaching for her. "...Mel." The adults chuckled before the ice mage carefully passed the baby to her.

Meredy held him tightly and Silver happily played with her hair; which she had left loose for the night. The adults kept chatting in the meantime, but he soon tried to catch their attention by calling Meredy's name.

"What is it, little one?" She gently asked, glancing down at him with a bright smile.

"...Mel." Silver called again and his arms tightened around her as he rested his head against her chest. "Aww I love you too, little one." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You're so good with him." Juvia commented, smiling softly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending a few days with you while Juvia and I go on our next mission." Gray suggested.

Meredy's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Juvia replied before calling Silver's name. He glanced at his mother, sleepy. "What do you think, baby? Would you like to stay with auntie Mel and uncle Lyon?"

"Mel?" He yawned again.

"Wow, he really is tired tonight." Gray was surprised.

"I guess we'll finally get to sleep through the night." Juvia noted with relief.

"Hell yeah." The couple shared smiles before he draped an around her shoulder, bringing her close for a soft kiss.

Meredy shook her head. "You guys."

"Da-da?" Silver's call made them pull apart and glance at their son.

Juvia stepped away from her husband and approached Meredy, cooing at the baby. "Who's ready to sleep until tomorrow?"

"Da-da?" Silver glanced between his parents, eyelids closing.

"Good night, little one." Meredy pressed another kiss to the top of his head before giving him to Juvia.

As soon as he was in his mother's arms, Silver dropped his head against her shoulder, small arms loosely wrapped around her neck.

Coming to her side, Gray playfully rolled his eyes. "He's such a mamma's boy."

"Are you jealous, honey?" Juvia raised a brow.

Before he could reply, Meredy gasped; eyes widening. "He's here."

The couple followed her line of sight towards the ice mage who had just entered the guild hall and was looking around; probably searching for his girlfriend.

"It's go time." Gray smirked.

"Good luck." Juvia winked.

"Good luck with what?" Erza and Jellal joined them. The couple had disappeared at the beginning of the party and many had been wondering where they had been.

However, looking at them now, it didn't take the trio long to figure out. Their hair was a mess, their clothes dishevelled and they were still catching up on their breaths.

"I see you finally decided to join us." Meredy said, a playful smirk upon her lips.

"Everyone's been wondering where you two disappeared to." Juvia told them while rocking Silver from side to side.

"We were just..." They shared a look.

"Just?" Gray raised a brow.

"Mira...hmmm...she enlisted us to...search for the missing ornaments for the tree." Erza nervously replied. The explanation was believable, but still they knew it to be a lie.

"Sure you were." Gray smirked.

"Anyways..." Blushing, she turned to Meredy. "Are you doing it tonight, then?"

"Yes." Meredy smiled, nervous.

"I see." Jellal said, his expression neutral.

She glanced at her boyfriend again. He had just reached the counter and was asking Mirajane something. "Are you sure that I _should_ do it, though?"

He was about to say something, but Erza tightened her hold on his arm and gave him a warning look. Then, turning to the younger girl, she offered a bright smile. "You should!"

"I swear to you; there's no way he'll say no." Gray reassured.

"And if he does..." Jellal's expression was scary.

"Nope." Meredy interrupted, shaking her head before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going."

* * *

Watched by the group, she made her way towards Lyon and he turned around as if sensing her presence. Smiling brightly, he started approaching her as well.

They met halfway between the counter and the group. Unbeknown to either, there was a mistletoe right above them.

"Hey." Lyon greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Meredy nervously said.

"Now you have to kiss." They turned to the 10 years old in surprise.

"Excuse me?" The ice mage was confused.

"Asuka..." Bisca called. She sat by the table in front of them; trying to keep a hold of her 3 years old daughter, Neve.

"Honey, you know that you can't just tell people to kiss." Alzack offered Lyon and Meredy an apologetic glance.

"But they're below the mistletoe." Asuka pointed out and the couple looked up.

"Oh. We are." Meredy noted.

"I guess this means we have no choice." Lyon playfully said, snaking an arm around her waist and bringing her close.

"I guess not." She giggled, promptly wrapping both arms around his neck.

Asuka cheered once they shared a passionate kiss and her parents couldn't help but to smile at her excitement.

"Can you imagine when she starts dating?" Bisca whispered in her husband's ear.

Alzack shuddered, smile faltering. "I'd rather not."

She chuckled at his reaction and Neve joined in. "Daddy's so overprotective, isn't he?"

He sighed, but the smile returned to his face. "I just don't want to think about how quickly she's growing up."

Bisca leaned her head against his shoulder, both watching Asuka ask the other couple to kiss again. "Me neither, darling."

* * *

While kissing him, Meredy remembered the reason why she had approached him in the first place. Thus she pulled away and he pouted. "Why so soon?"

"I need to ask you something." Nervousness returned and Lyon seemed to pick up on that.

"Meredy..." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Meredy informed while stepping away from him.

"Then why are you leaving?" He was confused once she took his hands in hers.

"I'm not." Taking a deep breath, she began. "I never thought of myself as a romantic, you know? I didn't even think about looking for someone to love because I thought it would only lead to pain."

"Meredy..." Lyon's frown deepened.

"After watching Jellal suffering so much because of love, I told myself I didn't want it. It wasn't worth it." Her expression softened once she looked into his eyes. "But you changed that. You made me want to fall in love."

He couldn't help but to smile, freeing one hand and lifting it to stroke her cheek. "I'm glad I changed your mind."

Meredy tried to hold back tears. "And I love you. So much."

"I love you too." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

Cupping his face with both hands, she deepened it. His hands explored her back, finding the zipper of her teal dress. Lyon was tempted to unzip it but reminded himself that they were in a crowded room.

After they had to pull apart in order to breathe, her fingers played with the button of his blazer. "I know we agreed to take it slow...but right now I can't remember why."

"Me neither." He admitted.

Now knowing he felt the same, Meredy's confidence was renewed. "Which is why..." She pulled away again, leaving him confused. "I say we speed things up instead."

"What do you mean?" Lyon raised a brow.

Meredy stepped away until they were at a comfortable distance. Instead of answering, she knelt down, reaching into her cleavage for a small box wrapped in Christmas style paper.

"Meredy...what are you doing?" An amused smile pulled at his lips.

"I'm proposing to you." She answered with a smirk.

His eyes widened. "Huh?"

Opening the box, she revealed the pair of lotus-shaped earrings which Gray had created. "I asked Gray to create these because they represent a new beginning." Meredy explained. "That is exactly what you are to me and I have no doubts that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Lyon Vastia, will you marry me?"

Lyon was stunned, speechless. Then, after a few silent moments, he smiled playfully. "I'll have to think about it."

Knowing he was joking, she raised a brow. "Seriously? _That's_ what you're going with?"

He loved teasing her. She'd always get this cute frown on her face. "Perhaps."

Meredy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Then I suppose I will leave you to 'think about it'." Putting the velvet box back into her cleavage, she turned around and began walking away.

Having barely taken two steps, he suddenly took her hand and spun her around. "Were you really going to just walk away?"

"What did you expect me to do?" She regretted sounding more hurt than intended.

"You're upset." Lyon noted, smile faltering. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you."

"It's fine." Meredy said, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"But I think you know..." His expression softened once he brushed a stray hair away from her face. "That I've always wanted to marry you."

"You have?" She glanced up at him, surprised.

"From the moment you agreed to go on our first date..." He recalled with a nostalgic smile. "I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes showed doubt. "That can't be true...We barely knew each other then."

"I knew enough." Lyon remarked, tightening his hold on her. "That you were beautiful, brave, kind and strong. I knew I was lucky to have a chance with you."

Meredy brought a hand to stroke his cheek, glancing at him with adoration. "I was lucky too. You're amazing, you know?"

An annoyed shout caught their attention."Will you two stop being so cheesy?" They glanced at Natsu, who stood a few feet away, rolling his eyes.

"Natsu..." Lucy stared at her boyfriend in disapproval.

"I can't believe you just interrupted this beautiful moment." Juvia glared at the two. Lyon and Meredy suddenly noticed that her, Gray, Jellal and Erza were now sitting on the table right in front of them which had been previously occupied by the Connell Family.

"I don't mind." Jellal shrugged, crossing his arms and glaring at a certain ice mage.

"The moment's being going on for too long anyway." Natsu argued. Soon a discussion began but Lyon ignored it as he leaned in to kiss his fiancée.

"Aww look at them." Juvia swooned, tightening her arms around Silver.

Gray smirked. "Remember when I proposed to you?"

Smiling blissfully, she nodded. "Of course. It was the best moment."

"It sure was." Chuckling, he draped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close.

Meanwhile, Erza was teasing her husband. "Don't look so grumpy."

"I'm not." Jellal protested, but kept his disapproving look.

"So, what does this mean?" Lucy asked once Lyon and Meredy had pulled apart.

The couple shared a look and he nodded reassuringly. Then, they turned back to the group; holding hands and looking happier than ever. "It means we're engaged."

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you enjoy the twist with Meredy being the one to propose?**

**Merry Christmas, everyone 😉**


End file.
